Due to the bulkiness of mattresses, the cost of transportation and storage in the supply chain from the factory to the retail store is a significant component in the overall price of each mattress. To facilitate transportation, storage and display of mattresses, mattresses are sometimes rolled and compressed into cylindrical rolls. Each roll is then packed into a container such as a cardboard box. The container is transported to the retail store and is placed on a retail-store merchandise shelf to be purchased by a retail consumer. Compressing and rolling each mattress reduces both the shipping and warehousing costs and allows mattresses to be sold at a lower price. A method is sought for saving even more space in the transportation and storage of mattresses that can even further lower the cost of delivering mattresses to the retail consumer.